


Always Him

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by RavenD</p><p>Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon find out it's always<br/>hardest the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Archive: master_apprentice, BiC, World of Pretty  
> Boys, anyone else, pls. ask  
> Author's web page:  
> http://www.ravenswing.com/ravendreams/  
> Fandom: TPM  
> Category: BDSM, PWP  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: This is not my usual fare. I was  
> stretching the Dark Muses, they were bored. If  
> you're looking for warm and fuzzy romance, please  
> turn the page. These aren't the droids you're  
> looking for. **waves hand**  
> Spoilers: none  
> Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon find out it's always  
> hardest the first time.  
> Notes: Thanks to Smitty and MJ for the  
> encouragement. All hail the mighty and wondrous  
> Mystique, may she always say "yes" when I beg her  
> to beta. Eternal thanks to the pronoun-wrangler,  
> Velma. All mistakes are mine.  
> Feedback: Waited for with bated breath.  
> Disclaimers: I don't have enough to pay  
> attention. Lucas owns everything.

"Open your eyes, Qui-Gon. Oh, yes, I do know your name and there will be no 'Master' in this room but me. Open your eyes.

"That's a good boy. Look at yourself, standing here naked before me. Your imperfections tell your tales.

"No, keep your eyes open, my pet. You cannot hide here. I will not allow it.

"Do you not find yourself beautiful, Qui-Gon? Perfection is not as sensual as you.

"You seem nervous, almost scared. I know that you trust me, so what do you fear? Could you fear yourself?"

******************

That mouth, his padawan's mouth fastened on his shoulder and he couldn't help but be caught by the ferocity in Obi-Wan's eyes. He wanted to question, to plead, to command, but with a single finger against his lips, Obi-Wan had demanded his silence.

Obi-Wan moved around him, sliding around his bound body and Qui-Gon's breath caught at the sight of Obi-Wan's ass, cradled in skin-tight leather, reflected in mirror after mirror. That beautiful body knelt, head right at Qui-Gon's groin. Qui-Gon trembled in his restraints, throwing his head back at the whisper of breath that crossed his erection.

How long could Obi-Wan keep this up?

"I can keep this up as long as I choose to, Qui-Gon. You are mine, aren't you?" Leaning back slightly, Qui-Gon struggled to put space between himself and his tormentor. He felt Obi-Wan's laugh throughout his groin and the slide of hot fingers trailing up his torso.

Nails scratched lightly, causing a jerk, before Obi-Wan's fingers tightened around his nipples, causing a fierce burn and he gasped.

"Watch me, Love. So hot, so responsive. You do like it rough, don't you?"

Those long perfect fingers pulled and pinched and stretched. Pain intermingled with pleasure and he could feel himself tense, feel the skin tighten behind his balls.

"Oh, yes, Qui-Gon, my pet." Obi-Wan's voice filled his ears, the well-loved face filled his vision. Those fingers continued to taunt. "One day I would like to see you wear my rings, here. Hold you tight in my arms, take these nipples in my mouth. Slip my tongue around the metal piercing your flesh and tug."

Through the red haze his padawan was painting, Qui-Gon reminded himself that Jedi masters did not beg.

*********************

"Don't think I'll let you escape, Qui-Gon. I know you, know your tricks, hiding your passion behind the mask of Jedi. That passion belongs to me. The anger, the heat, the hurt... it's mine.

"So tense, Qui-Gon. Can you not relax? Lean into me? Look at your body, your body knows what I can do for you, do to you.

"Your hips are rocking, searching for some contact for your cock. A mouth, a hand, anything but the warm air. So seductive, so primal. Who would know such passion is trapped beneath those dark cloaks.

"I want you to give me your voice, your body, your seed in my hand. I want your surrender, Qui-Gon, on this night, in this place. I want these things and, if you do not give them to me?

"I will take them."

*********************

"Ah, you flush beautifully"

The plug reflected in the mirror and Qui-Gon closed his eyes, refusing to see. Obi-Wan allowed this with a smile that Qui-Gon felt against the taut muscle of his arm, moving behind the taller man's trembling body.

Reaching out with a finger Obi-Wan circled the tight aperture of Qui-Gon's body. "Open for me, Qui-Gon."

It was too much, too much vulnerability, too much input. Qui-Gon's mind raced, screaming for control, for a sense of equilibrium. For the first time, he found his voice. "I cannot! Not like this!"

"Shhh... My pet, open for me. Give yourself to me." Obi-Wan slowly stroked the slight indentation at Qui-Gon's lower back and the older man sighed softly. Obi-Wan pressed his chest against Qui-Gon's back, releasing tension as skin touched skin and he softly moved the long hair away from Qui-Gon's neck.

Obi-Wan began to softly lick at the salty skin as his hand caressed Qui-Gon's buttocks. Gently, slowly Obi-Wan stroked and licked and rubbed and Qui-Gon relaxed. Qui-Gon allowed his head to loll back against the firm shoulder, relishing this touch. Obi-Wan's hand dipped down, stroking the entrance to Qui-Gon's body, covering it with oil, before retreating.

Again and again that finger broached gently and backed away. Qui-Gon's body began a slow, steady undulation seeking the warmth, the pleasure. One finger gently became two and the gentle, easy thrusts continued.

"Open your eyes for me, Qui-Gon." His eyelashes parted and Qui-Gon took a tiny breath as he saw himself again, legs spread, fists cleaned around the leather straps. He could not recognize himself, the need in his face, in his body. Obi-Wan was pressed against him and he allowed his gaze to caress his padawan, sweeping over the tight leather covering hard thighs, the sweat that stuck the braid to Obi-Wan's chest.

"So powerful. So beautiful. Open for me, Qui-Gon."

With a groan and a shudder, Qui-Gon let his head fall forward onto his chest. He felt pressure and warmth as Obi-Wan slowly pressed the plug inside him. "Oh."

"Does it feel good, my pet? Do you need more?"

"Yesss..."

"Yes what, Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, Master. Yes, please."

  
**********************

"That's it, my love, my pet. Let go for me. That's it, let me hear you. Your groans, if I didn't know better, couldn't feel your flesh convulsing underneath my hand, so hot and hard... I could almost think you're in pain.

"Show me your soul, Qui-Gon. Come for me; tell me what you feel.

"What a good boy you've been, my Qui-Gon, my pet. You've earned your rest. Come, let me help you. Shhh... sleep now.

"You've done beautifully, Master. Sleep."

**********************

He slipped off the floor, carefully pillowing the silvered head with a rolled up cloak, gently soothing him back to sleep when the larger man reached for him.

The implements of passion were gathered up, cleaned, and replaced quietly. This room was well designed with its niches and hidden amenities.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan turned to a large mirror and slid it back. The man lounging there was beautiful, in a frozen sense. For a moment, icy blue eyes reflected upon themselves and Obi-Wan couldn't breathe, couldn't find his center which had moved. Force help him, tonight his center had shifted.

"Excellent job, my boy. You learned your lessons well." The dark-haired man slid up off the low divan, slowly shedding his loose clothing. Slowly the cold smile, those thin lips were close enough for Obi-Wan to touch with his own.

"Did you see all you wished?" Anger and sorrow simmered in the soft voice, making it tremble. Betrayal was not an easy business.

"You poor boy. Did it sting?" With a arched brow and a chilly smirk, Xanatos knelt before the young man efficiently unlacing the sweaty leathers and freeing the unsatisfied cock. "It always hurts the first time you betray your master. It gets easier, Love."

Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat and he tried to pull away, but Xanatos' hands were strong and his hot tongue was lapping at him and he was so hard.

"Relax, Obi-Wan. Let yourself go. You did well for me."

The younger man wrenched away. "This wasn't about you! It was about him!"

Xanatos' sad smile softened his face for a moment. "It's always been about him, didn't you know that? Always him."

The sadness in those deep eyes never let him go. Not as he moaned, not as he thrust into that hard line of a mouth, not as he pushed his tormentor over and fucked him, hard and fast.

One name was hidden within the screams as they came.

The owner of that name didn't wake, just frowned at his interrupted dream and turned over.

 

  
The End


End file.
